Kaiju Wars
by KaijuKnight201441
Summary: Journey through the adventure with Raven, Kayla, Kari, and TK with their partners of digital and kaiju monsters to save his friends. Rated M for Violence and Lemons.


"Bla" - Talking

"BLA" - Shouting

"_Bla" - _Thought/Thinking

_"Bla"_ - Music/Singing

**"Bla" - Digimon/Kaiju Analyzer**

**"BLA" - Digivolution**

**"_Bla" - _Narrator**

_**August 1st 1999...they year when the Digidestines are born to fight evil among the vile creatures in the Digital World. Tai Kamiya, the leader of the Old Digidestines with his partner Agumon and his friends, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe are also have their own digimon partners. But there's a new Digidestined leader named Davis Motomiya and his partner Veemon, and also with his friends Yolei, Cody, TK, Kari, and Ken with their digimon partners also. These team are the only hopes to save Earth and the Digital World at the same time...**_

_**But what if there's a person...who partners with a Kaiju? Two new kids named Raven Yamazaki, a 16 year old boy who become a first ever Kaiju Tamer with the King of all Monsters: Godzilla! And his young sister Kayla Yamazaki, 15 year old girl and a second Kaiju Tamer as her partner is Mothra. They're not only two Kaiju Tamers in this world, more than 5 Kaiju Tamers was all over the world who're good or evil. Thus, the two are heading and living at Odaiba in Tokyo, Japan to meet the Digidestined and their Kaiju partners as well, as the war was about to begin of Digital Monsters and Kaijus collides. This is Digimon: Kaiju Wars!**_

_(Digimon, Digimon)_

_We live in a digital world_  
><em>(Digimon, Digimon)<em>

_Giant monsters everywhere_  
><em>(Digimon, Digimon)<em>

_Join our team let's work together_  
><em>(Digimon, Digimon)<em>  
><em>It's Digimon Kaiju Wars<em>

_We've got the power for all to see_  
><em>We're stronger when we act as one<em>  
><em>We're gonna change the world<em>  
><em>(Digimon, Digimon)<em>

_It's Digimon Kaiju Wars_

_We've got the power for all to see_  
><em>We're stronger when we act as one<em>  
><em>We're gonna save the world<em>  
><em>(Digimon, Digimon)<em>

In a dream, there's a battle between with Godzilla and a giant dark figure in a standoff as the two running towards each other, and a voice echoes Raven three times that a boy wakes up from his dream.

?: Raven!

Raven: What?

He looks as sister Kayla wearing white business suit, white skirt, and white boots also yet part of her long hair is black. And for Raven, he wears a dark green shirt with a black jacket with pockets, black jeans and blue and white sneakers. His hair is also black and has spiked end on front,and for both they had blue eyes.

Kayla: We're here!

She pointed at Tokyo on the window.

Raven: Wow! Looks cool.

Kayla: Yea! I can't wait till we land.

The plane lands on the runway and depart the passengers to the airport.

Raven: Um are you sure we can take care ourselves?

Kayla: Well...after that incident happened when we're 12.

Raven: Yea

Later, they went to Odaiba where the digidestined live and went to the top of the Searea apartment. Raven check the room key

Raven: 1304...1304...1304... Ah there it is.

He unlock the door and opens the unfurnished apartment room.

Kayla: I think we need a lot of furniture for this.

Outside. a green and pink orb of light flies towards the room as Kayla looks behind and shocked

Kayla: Uh, Raven!

Raven: What? *looks back too* Holy-!

They both closed they're eyes, but the orbs went pass them as they were popping out furniture, an HDTV, tables, a bunk bed, a fridge with foods, an oven, a microwave, chairs, sofas, etc.

Raven: *opens eyes* W-what happened?

Kayla: *gasp* Raven, look!

The two were shocked and speechless all of this was the orbs have done. Then the orbs beamed at their pockets and disappeared.

Raven: What the? *picks something out of their pockets which they look like D-3 Digivices*.

Raven has a dark green base, a light green holder, red buttons, and a white header. And Kayla has the same colors as Kari's, except the buttons are brown, even the header is white.

Kayla: What are those?

?: Hey, you guys alright?

Raven and Kayla turned their backs and saw the Kamiya siblings: Tai Kamiya and Kari Kamiya. (Well you know what they all look like from the others).

Raven: Who're you?

Tai: My name's Tai, and that's my sister Kari.

Kari: Hi, my your place have already setup.

Kayla: Thanks, but we didn't all this.

Tai: You didn't?

Raven: Yea, the orbs just cam out of nowhere and they did all of this and now turn into the devices

They were shocked to see that the two were holding the digivices.

Tai: Where'd you get those digivices?!

Raven: A what?

Kari: You don't know what a digivice is?

Kayla: N-no.

Tai: Hmm...maybe Izzy will tell you guys about the device.

Raven: Who's he?

Kari: You'll see, I'll bring everybody in the Computer Room at School.

Kayla: You sure they're friendly?

Tai: Yea, you're gonna like them all.

Raven: Well what're waiting for? Let's go!

Everyone runs out of the room, and Raven locks the door.

Kayla: Raven!

Raven: I'm coming!

**Meanwhile**

At space, alien species named The Xilliens researches a giant lizard kaiju none other than Godzilla.

Xillien Soldier: Commander, we have the location of the whereabouts of Godzilla is

?: Head towards Earth...at full speed.

Xillien Soldier: Yes sir!

The Xillien ship flies in space at full speed towards Earth.

**Back on Earth**

Everyone was at the Computer Room in school, waiting for Tai and Kari to meet the new new members.

Izzy: *Looks at the digivices* Hmm... Well the were look like digivices, but they have different controls.

Matt: What do you mean?

Izzy: Look *reveal the computer as inside Raven's digivice were look like small triangle cells*

Yolei: Ew, what is that?

Davis: Some kind of like...cells

?: Those are G-Cells.

Everyone looks at a mysterious person that looks like a boy with red eyes spiky hair, a dark yellow shirt with a black leather jacket, black pants, and black shoes

Tai: And you are?

Rudy: You can call me Rudy, I'm a Kaiju Tamer of hunting, and you two are one of us.

Kayla: What?!

Raven: Forget it dude! We won't hurt those kaijus, even we will find our partners to save this world!

Rudy: *chuckled* Saving the world, you? Don't make laugh, you're weak. And you know what makes you weak, your "justcice" and trust to your pathetic friends. Now if you excuse us, I think you're partner is here.

The alarm goes off

Rudy: see ya *jumps as he landed a human sized three headed dragon in a velocity speed and both flyaway*

Davis: *out of the school* HEY! COMEBACK HERE!

Soon Veemon's head pops out of his backpack

Veemon: Davis! Look!

Davis: *turned his back and saw Godzilla 2000* Uh guys!

Everyone rush out of the school and shocked to see him.

Cody: Woah! That's one big monster!

Raven: ...Is that

Raven's digivice glows green and moved itself towards Godzilla with Raven.

Raven: W-woah!

Kayla: Raven!

Raven: Gotta hold on!

Raven was holding on his digivice, but then he looked down and he was about 50 ft

Raven: UWAHH! TOO HIGH!

His digivice stopped as he looks at Godzilla upclose and personal

Raven: N-nice big lizard monster...

Godzilla: Don't be afraid, I'm you're partner, and that device your holding is a Kaijuvice

Raven: A kaijuvice?

Godzilla: yea, the device you have was one of the orbs that you and your sister stumbled upon them. Ever since the Sovereigns met me and the moth kaiju Mothra, they were chosed you to be our partners with you.

Raven: Cool

As Godzilla nods, Raven's kaijuvice glows as Godzilla starts to shrink down.

Raven landed softly on the street as he can see Godzilla up to 7 feet from his height

Raven: I'm guessing that you're human size.

Godzilla: Indeed.

Soon, Tai and the others found Raven and Godzilla with their own digimon partners.

Tai: Raven! Are you okay?!

Agumon: Tai wait! Look.

Sora: Is that really.

Tentomon: It is, that's the King of all monsters alright.

**Digimon/Kaiju Analyzer: Godzilla**

**Godzilla: you are correct, I'm the creature that terrorize Japan's cities, but now I have changed, my Atomic Ray will wipe those monsters away!**

Raven: And don't worry about him, I'm sure that he'll be a great partner with me.

Then, three lightning bolts hits Godzilla and he roars out in pain.

Raven: GODZILLA!

Matt: Uh guys, he's back!

Rudy returns as he riding a golden three headed dragon on his middle head.

Rudy: So you finally found your kaiju partner, well let me introduce mine. THE KING OF TERROR: KING GHIDORAH!

King Ghidorah let out a terrible screeching roar

**Digimon/Kaiju Analyzer: King Ghidorah**

**King Ghidorah: I am the real King of All Monsters, and you Godzilla can't beat me, my Gravity Bolts will paralyze your moves.**

King GGhidorah: Now, let's see about your friends that are weak to stop me!

Davis: We'll see about that you three headed freak, Digivolve!

**VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO, EXVEEMON!**

**HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO, AQUAILAMON!**

**ARMADILLOMO DIGIVOLVE TO, ANKYLOMON!**

**AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO, WARGREYMON!**

**GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO, METALGARURUMON**

**TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO, KABUTERIMON!**

**BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO, BIRDDRAMON!**

**GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO, IKKAKUMON!**

**PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO, TOGEMON!**

**PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO, ANGEMON**

**GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO, ANGEWOMON!**

**(Cue Here We Go by Jason Gochin)**

Everyone attacks King Ghidorah as they use every skill they had.

King Ghidorah: GRAVITY BEAM! *shoots lighting attack at everyone*

Exveemon: *Dodges* EX-V Laser! *fires and X shaped from his chest*

King Ghidorah: *dodges and fires again*

Exveemon: UGH!

Davis: EXVEEMON!

Raven: C'mon Godzilla, get up!

Godzilla: *grunts as struggling to get up* What happened?

Raven points at King Ghidorah attacking everyone.

Godzilla: Ah, my longtime arch-rival.

King Ghidorah *smack Aquailamon out of the way and see Godzilla* Now I've got you! *flies towards him.

Kari: RAVEN, WATCH OUT!

Raven glows teal as his Kaijuvice screen shows the new crest.

Godzilla: ATOMIC RAY! *Fires instead of blue, his beam is teal/blue-green as he aims at King Ghidorah and Rudy*

Rudy: Oh sh-

**(Song End)**

But Soon, a red laser stopped it as a black, mechanical duck-like kaiju with sychte hands flies and land between King Ghidorah and Godzilla.

Godzilla: You've got to be kaiju kidding me...

?: Surprise to see me Godzilla?

Kayla: Who're you?

Gigan: You can call me Gigan, a kaiju that'll rip you to shreds!

**Digimon/Kaiju Analyzer: Gigan**

**Gigan: I maybe the most fearsome kaiju of them all, but my scythes and my laser will destroy everything in my way!**

Gigan: But, my Tamer will be here before I am so going to kill you!

King Ghidorah: AHEM!

Gigan: O-Oh! Master, I didn't see you there!

King Ghidorah: And just what are you doing here, Gigan? You're interrupting our fight with Godzilla!

Rudy: Yea, so buzz off you duck-face

Gigan: MY MOUTH IS NOT A PART OF A DUCK!

Raven: More like your quacking voice turned on and quacking all the time

Everyone laughed, but Gigan roars in rage at Raven and the gang

Gigan: YOU'RE SO DEAD-KAIJU MEAT YOU LITTLE BRAT!

He charges at him, but then. A voice heard echoed by the street.

?: STOP!

Everyone looked at the top of bluish-brown building, as the person wears a Xillien Commander suit with a cape and a dark shady glasses, and he has black hair and blue eyes. Raven knows who that person is!

Raven: N-no way...Gage!

Gage: So, you do remember me.

Kayla: B-but how, we saw you got abducted by the aliens!

Gage: True, but these aliens were called the Xilliens,these creatures were look like humans, but they use their kaijus like Gigan and King Ghidorah in Planet X near to Jupiter, as we try to invade Earth, but it all thanks to you, wretched lizard king!

Godzilla: *growls*

Raven: Gage, you got to snap out of it! This isn't like you!

Gage: I do what is like to control of the Xilliens, and by the way, you're all coming with me.

Davis: Absolutely hell, to the no!

Gage: Suit yourself. *snaps his fingers as everyone are in a tractor beam of Xillien's spaceship*

Godzilla: ATOMIC RAY! *fires to the Beam as he manage almost everyone as Raven caught Kari and Kayla caught TK, and also Angemon and Angewomon revert back to Patamon and Gatomon landed safely on his head.*

Gage: GRRRR!

Rudy: Quit whining about this, at least that's just enough to harness the crest power of creating our own crests.

Gage: Humph! You've got lucky this time, but be warn Rave, this is just beginning!

Gage, Gigan, King Ghidorah, and Rudy teleported inside the ship as it flies out of Earth.

Raven: *looks at Kari* Are you OK?

Kari: Y-yea, I'm fine

She looks at him as he and herself are blushing and staring each other.

Kayla: *puts TK down and looks at them* My, seems like you two are in love!

Raven and Kari shocked what Kayla heard so they jumped and look away.

Raven: N-n-n-no were not!

Kari: Y-yea, were just uh...

Kayla: Nah, its OK, all you need is just some alone time with you couples.

Raven: KAYLA! Excuse *starts to chase her* Come here so I can noogie your head!

Kayla: No! You know I hate that!

Kari giggled at them, reminding of them look like Tai and herself. Speaking of Tai.

Kari: Hey wait, where's Tai?!

TK: And where's Matt and the others?!

Godzilla: They took them, so we don't know where they're going to.

Patamon: I think I know where they're heading.

Raven: You do?! Where?!

Gatomon: Calm down. That's where they're going, the Digital World!

She points at a small slightly visible dot in the sky which is represent the Digital World.

Raven: Woah...

Godzilla: *his stomach growls as he glows green and starts to shrink and made the two digimon fall.*

Kari: Hey, what's going with Godzilla?

Raven: I don't know, he's shrinking down.

Godzilla stopped shrinking and now, his scaly skin is even greener, and his eyes are like dish plates with red color and the same height as Agumon!

Raven: What just happened?

Little Godzilla: Oh, this is my Rookie form, call me Little Godzilla!

**Digimon/Kaiju Analyzer: Little Godzilla**

**Little Godzilla: I may be look cute like a stuffed animal, but my Bubble Blast will pop those enemies on the ground!**

Kayla: KYAAAHHH! YOU LOOK SO CUUUUTEE! *hugs Little Godzilla in overjoyed and really tight

Little Godzilla: ACK! TOO TIGHT, TOO TIGHT!

Kayla: Oops, sorry.

TK: Damn Kayla, you almost just like Mimi.

Kayla: He he, yea I was a bit overjoy by looking at something cute.

LittleGodzilla: *panting and coughing* And got *cough* some strength too! Plus, I'm starving to death!

Raven: Eheheh, okay, maybe all of us should have a nice meal at our place, dont you think?

All: Yeah!

Raven: OK, last one is a rotten egg!

Tk: More like a rotten Digiegg!

Everyone races back to Raven's and Kayla's place, but in the tree, a mysterious person watches the whole time of spying them, he has silver hair, a camp green v neck shirt with a black leather jacket, black pants with a hole and a red pants under it with chains hanging with the belt buckle, and his eyes are very with slit pupil. Then a bat which looks familiar to the M mark on its forehead, and landed on his shoulder and speaks in telepathy in the mysterious person's head.

Bat: Did you get what they say?

?: Yea, they'll harness the powers the crests to creating their own.

Bat:Good, now let's see if we can go to the Digital World to find the ship and bring the energy to me!

? With pleasure, my master.

They both laugh evily as they teleported to the Digital World as the laugh fades into silence.

_**Who is this mysterious person, and why does Gage and Rudy want their own crests from the powers of the Old Digidestined's crests? Find out in the next Digimon: Kaiju Wars!**_


End file.
